Jin Taragai
Jin is one of the protagonists in Shiroyasha and the third member to join Paladin Aeneas. She is a cold blooded killer on a quest to find his kidnapped sister Haru and believes that demons have a connection to her. He follows Aeneas because he is the paladin and because he can track demons and for having similar goals. Appearance Jin is the shortest member of Aeneas's group but the deadliest. He has sharp and angry facial features that ad on to his intimidation. He has long black hair. His bangs are moved out of his eyes and crosses the bridge of his nose. Half of his hair is kept in a pony tail while the other half sits on both of his shoulders. Jin wears black mask, covering his nose and mouth, a matching black jumpsuit and a gray vest with several pockets. The mask has demonic fangs sewed in the design, giving Jin the illusion of oni like teeth. Over his outfit, Jin has a light black cloak that covers his outfit completely. When Jin fights, he pulls up the must from his neck and wraps his cloak over his shoulder, revealing the vest. Personality Jin is a cold hearted killer with a purpose in mind, rescue Haru. He is gloomy, serious and ruthless. Yet, he somehow finds a way to get along with Aeneas and the others on their adventures. Although usually not agreeing with the others, Jin is loyal and has been given many opportunities to betray his allies for his own gain, he remains loyal. He comments how he isn't interested in the offers of the weak and pathetic. Whenever Jin feels that a challenge is approaching or when to belittle Luca Marshall, his personality changes. He becomes more extroverted, arrogant and blood thirsty. When fighting someone he views unworthy, Jin will play with his opponent and not take the fight seriously until he believes that he is done with his fun. Jin relations to his allies are uncertain. He claims that he "keeps them alive because they are useful" but as they continue on, Jin starts to like those he follow and bond to them. History Jin was born in a small village in Chengoli as an only child to farmers. During the conflict with Taiyokuni, Jin's family was murdered and Jin got caught in an attack by foreign invaders and was kidnapped. He along with others were taken into slavery. During his enslavement he met a pair of young twins named Hiro and Haru. The scared Jin began to bond with them as they were hope for a gloomy future. The pair of twins looked up to Jin and saw him as an older brother figure. As the slavers traveled, Jin saw the outside world and became disgusted at how higher class people lived and how slaves were forced to fight to the death in the fighting pits. Jin learned how to fight with a killer intent. It was his opponent or him. Jin survived through his skills, speed and tactics he picked up. He became a crowd favorite but when Hiro entered the ring, Jin went on a rampage. He slaughtered the masters, guests and guards who hosted this event. This was how Jin, Hiro and Haru escaped to outside world with the other slaves. After escaping their life of enslavement, Jin guided the young Hiro and Haru to the nation of Elidia where they were taken into custody. Their racial differences caught the attention of Elidian scholars. Eventually they were adopted by then noble family of Rienford, who took pity on the young Yan'luese children and adopted Hiro and Haru. Jin left Hiro and Haru to the Elidian nobles as he felt that their lives would be better with him. He knew that he was mentally damaged from all of the slave fighting and that violence was all he knew. So Jin joined the Crimson Ravens and would continue to be a hired assassin. However he would always watch over Hiro and Haru whenever he wasn't killing. Although Jin chose not to live the pampered life, he was enjoying himself until Hiro and Haru's sixteenth birthday. The Rienford family had accidentally angered House Nelbrand, another noble house in Elidia night, House Rienford had been attacked by assassins. The family servants and Jin's adopted parents were murdered in cold blood. Haru was taken away due to her oriental race. Jin was only able to save Hiro from being killed off, but he could not save Haru. Jin found out who was responsible and raided House Nelbrand. In the same night, Jin murdered the entire house except for their youngest daughter who reminded him of Haru. He ran away before he could strike her down. Hiro saw Jin murder the entire house and broken down into tears. Hiro cursed Jin and believed that Jin was just a murderer and nothing else. He couldn't handle what had happened, it was all too sudden for Hiro. Jin disappeared that same night, he was glad that Hiro cursed him. It would mean that he would not miss him, or follow him. All Jin knew is that he had to search for Haru. Jin traveled to the Free Islands to find leads where he met a crime lord named Don Tejon who hired Jin to guard a mines in Aiwrin to protect the Don' business. Jin was defeated by Aeneas and frozen by Miyuki and his frozen prison was taken to White Bell City.